sorry wrong time period prologue
by Sandra Elders
Summary: Tanashe always thought she was an average orphan, that is untill one day when Kagome Higorashi accidently left her math book at school. When Tanashe returns it, she ends up in a strange world where she soon finds out that she's anything but average


Prologue

"No, I will never give myself to a demon," She screamed and tried to run away, but the demon was too fast and was on her in an instant.

"Then I will take you, by force,"

…

"Congratulations Nedena, your going to have a baby."

"What," she said with shock moving her hand to her stomach.

"Well, I can't find anything wrong with you, and from the way you described what's going on, I can't think of anything else it could be."

"I must end it now,"

"What, no you mustn't, this should be a happy time for you. I know you are nervous, but all will be right in the end.

…

"It's a girl." a man stated, what should have been a happy declaration, was but an agitated statement. The woman had remained hidden threw her pregnancy, and had told no one but her brother, who had come to make the delivery. She looked upon the infant with disgust. Her hair was a reddish golden brown, and her eyes a strange blue, like the moon. Just like the demon who had taken her. She struggled to get to her feet.

"You should not try to move yet."

"I have to get rid of this thing, before anyone sees it."

"Where will you take it. No one wants a hanyou you know that."

"I'll dispose of it my self." She grabbed the screaming infant and covered it with a blanket, she struggled and walked from her home and through the woods. She had no idea where she would take it, or what she would do with it when she got there. She walked for hours till the first rays of the sun grew over the horizon. Before she realized it she had reached the tree of Inuyasha, and looked upon the face of the hanyou sealed to it. She looked at the hanyou child in her arms and realized how fitting death was for them. She kept walking until she had found herself at a well. "The bone eaters well." She said out loud to herself. She looked over it's rim and into it. In this light it seemed but an ordinary well. "This shall be your fate." She said and moved the infant over it's opening and dropped it within. She fell to the ground there and looked down at herself. Her kimono was covered in blood. "and this is my fate." She said and went silent. Never to move from that place again.

…

(16 years later)

Tanashe was walking down the hallway after the days classes were threw. She ran into Eri, and Ayumi, they weren't exactly her friends, she didn't have any, but they did study together from time to time.

"So are we going to get together for that math test in a few days? Ayumi asked as they began walking down the hall.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Tanashe stated as they made their way to the front of the school.

"Wait for us." She turned to see Yuka and Kagome heading toward them.

"Oh hey Kagome, I didn't realize you were here today. How are those warts that sprouted up," She paused and blushed a bit. "Well you know where they sprouted." Tanashe said looking toward her askedly

"Oh," Kagome blushed and took a step back. She had a slightly angry look on her face and Tanashe hoped she hadn't offended her. "There fine." She said walking forward mumbling something about giving her grandfather what was coming to him. Tanashe just didn't understand how Kagome, could be so sick, yet seem in perfect health for the most part when she did come to school. She thought there might be something going on but decided not to press it.

"So if your well enough why don't you come study with us tomorrow for the test." Eri stated smiling at Kagome. Kagome always had a way to confuse Tanashe, when someone asked her about what she'd be doing, only a day in advance, she always seemed to think on it, then get happy, then for some reason angry next.

"Sure, it's not like I have anywhere to be," She stated and then stomped off ahead of them. Tanashe shrugged.

"Well I'll see you guys later," She said as she grabbed her things from her locker that wasn't very far away. As she started to make her way outside she noticed a textbook lying on the floor. She picked it up and read the name within. 'Kagome Higurashi,' She started to yell out her name but noticed that she was already gone. "Oh, well I'll give it to her later tonight after I do my chores." Tanashe lived at an orphanage, she had all her life. No one really wanted to adopt her because of the way she looked. Her hair was a reddish golden brown, and her eyes were a moon blue. Everyone liked and envied her eyes. She hated them, they made her different and undesirable to be adopted. But it had stopped bothering her as much these past few years. She didn't know anything about where she was from. Her caregiver had given her the name Tanashe after a western film star she had admired. She said that they had the same hair. She shrugged. She might be from the west, she might not be. No one told her anything about her life before that which she could remember. She pressed the issue for years, but in the end gave up. Her life wasn't all bad. The younger children treated her like a sister. There was no one there older than her, well except the caregivers of course. It was never exactly like a family. The caregivers gave them love and advice like a parent would, but none ever aloud themselves to get to attached for fear of not wanting to let go.

…

Her days chores were done and Tanashe began to make her way to the Higurashi shrine. She always sort of envied Kagome's life, she had a family, and the shrine always had visitors. She had started to make her way up to the house when she heard the sound of voices coming from the well house. Not knowing why herself she hid behind a cart full of sacred Jewel key chains. From what she knew they never sold well, but Kagome's grandfather insisted on pushing them.

"I told you Inuyasha, I can't come back yet, I've got a test the day after tomorrow."

"Test, test, it's always a test Kagome. These tests of yours aren't helping us any you know, besides you've been gone for days and Miroku found a lead to Naraku."

"He did," She heard Kagome ask with shock. "But we haven't heard anything about him for weeks, in fact everything seemed so peaceful when I left, nothing but lower demons wreaking havoc like always."

"Yea well he heard something from a visiting village girl while he was trying to get her to have his child. She said a demon with Insects attacked a village not that far away from Naraku's old castle. What few survivors their were kept saying something about a shard."

"Oh," Kagome said and Tanashe could hear the shock in her voice. At this point Tanashe was about as confused as she'd ever been, Naraku, demons, hell even the mention of a village confused her. She wondered who Kagome was talking to, she knew most of the boys their age and a few that were younger, but this voice was unfamiliar. "Fine Inuyasha, just let me go and get my stuff ready."

"Well hurry up will ya, I ain't got all day ya know."

"Yea, yea wait here." Kagome said and she opened the door to the well house, and made the way toward her home, closing the door behind her. As the door slid shut, Tanashe caught a glimpse of the colors white and red, but that was all she saw. Despite herself, she couldn't move away. She just sat there, waiting for Kagome to return. When she finally did she was carrying a large yellow backpack that looked stuffed to the point it was about to break open, she quickly went inside the well house and shut the door behind her. Tanashe sat stunned for a few moments as no sounds came from the well house. Finally she came out of her hiding place, determined to do what she came here for and get out of this weird place. She walked toward the well house door and put her hand on the handle.

"Uh, Kagome, I just came to give you your book you left it at," She said as she was opening the door but she stopped her sentence as she looked around. There was no one within. She took a few steps in and looked behind her. This was the only door in the well house and she was sure she would have noticed the two exiting. She took a few more steps forward and down some stairs. "Hello," She said to herself knowing no one could hear her. She walked over to the rim of the well and peered within. She couldn't see all the way to the bottom, but everything was quiet within, she knew they weren't hiding there. "Kagome, where did you go," She whispered. She started to turn away but as she did her foot slipped on something and she went tumbling backwards into the well. She screamed as she was sure this was going to hurt. Then it happened. Her rapid descent slowed and she looked around as a blue light surrounded her. Then she suddenly started to feel very strange.


End file.
